Jet Pack Adventure
:For the DS game, see this article. Jet Pack Adventure is a Club Penguin mini-game that can be accessed from the Beacon. If the player makes it to the end of Level 5, they travel to the Mine. If a player loses before the end of the game, he or she will land in the room they were flying above before they lost, which is unknown when you are flying. Players travel from location to location using a jetpack, collecting coins along the way. If the player runs out of Jet Packs, a short cut scene shows the penguin falling from the sky and falling (in the Mine levels, the player does not reach the floor). Extra fuel can be collected, but you must watch out for anvils and coffee bags. Another occasional obstacle may come, such as a shark. You can send a card to a friend to go on a Jet Pack Adventure (which sends you to the Beacon). On July 26, 2010, the game was changed so only the first level of Jet Pack Adventure was playable for non-Members. Only members can play the entire game now. This is because of the new stamps that were released that day. Another change is that the home-screen was updated. As of September 13, Green Puffles can now assist pilots. The Green Puffles fly around your screen collecting coins and fuel cans, it is impossible to get the 0 coins stamp or bonus by bringing your Green Puffle with you. Obstacles *There are many obstacles in the game, specifically designed to slow the player down and make them lose fuel. Here is a list of all of them: *Anvils *Coffee bags *Shark *Whale (and blowhole) *Fluffy the Fish *Wind Generator 3000 *Hot Air Balloon *Penguins throwing snowballs *Pine Trees *Wind Mills *A Hot Air Balloon *Snowballs Thrown *Trees (They don't actually move, but you still loose fuel if you bump into them) Order of Locations *Beacon (beginning of game) *Beach *Town (landing base) *Snow Forts *Plaza (landing base) *Iceberg *Mountain *Cave (landing base) *Mine (landing base, end of game) *The Wilderness (Game over) Secrets Hide=Leave it like this when you don't want to spoil secrets! |-| Show=*If you complete the game without collecting any coins, you get 1000 in the end. You can still collect fuel, but at the end of a level you will have to waste all your fuel until it runs out and you fall on the landing base. You must keep doing it until level 5 and a picture will appear saying that you are a highly skilled pilot. You will also get the Ace Pilot stamp. *At the end of Level 1, if you continue past the launchpad, over the Coffee Shop and down it's side you'll find an extra fuel can and a "ten-coin" coin. *The 1-up locations are: **Level 1: There are no 1-ups in this level. **Level 2: Go straight up at the beginning of the level and dodge the windmills. Travel at the top of the level until you find it. **Level 3: When you get to the top of the mountain near the end of the level, go left to find the 1-up in a windmill. **Level 4: At the end of the level, when you see the "Land here" sign continue going down to find the 1-up. **Level 5: Stay on the right of the pit until you see a warning sign (triangle with an exclamation mark on). Go right and then up to find the 1-up. Gallery Jet pac win.PNG|A normal win. JetPackAdventurePhoto.png|A player playing jetpack adventure with their Green Puffle. Games Jetpack En Landhere.png|The "Land Here" sign. cp254.PNG|Jet Pack Adventure on a card. Location of Jet Pack Adventure Holiday Party 2012.PNG|The location of Jet Pack Adventure during the Holiday Party 2012. Jet Pack Adventure Issue 126.png|A penguin playing Jet Pack Adventure as seen in the Club Penguin Times. I win!.png Take off!.png I forgot to restock on fuel! AHH!!!!.png|A penguin flying in the cave I can see my igloo from here!.png|A penguin with his Green Puffle. JetPackAdventureShark.png|The Shark from the game Jet Pack Adventure. Glitches *During the Aqua Color release, it had a glitch that it blinked into a white screen, then you cannot start the game or instructions, only exit it. That glitch is now fixed. *Another glitch has been found, sometimes when you start the game, the starting screen will still be in the background. Trivia *In the book The Spice of Life, the coin secret is mentioned by Smulley's neighbor. *Some launch pads are actually visible on the Map. *A penguin is seen playing the game in the comic We Just Do. The penguin appears to have reached Level 3 in the game. *On March 3, 2008, Jet Pack Adventure got minor updates. An exit button was added to leave the game anytime at will, and the Stage was added to the Plaza. *This is the Green Puffle's favorite game. *The hot air balloon, piano, and blimp obstacles can be seen in the background in Super Hero Bounce. Card-Jitsu Card The card reads: "I love going on adventures with my jet pack. I can almost navigate the course without getting a single coin," boasts the proud pilot. "It's not too easy, though..." Names in Other Languages See also *Beacon *Town *Plaza *Snow Forts *Beach *Iceberg *Mountain *Cave *Mine *Green Puffle Category:Games Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:DS Category:Singleplayer Games